


Kiss Kiss Fall In Love!

by megaotaku98



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BOTTOM MINHO, Bookworm Loner Minho, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, MinChan rise bitch, Oral Sex, Rimming, Top chan, Weeaboo Chan, awkward virgins, first time doing anything, handjobs, making fun of Twilight because I can, making fun of weeaboos also because I can, many many references to anime and book series, they're so awkward please help them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megaotaku98/pseuds/megaotaku98
Summary: Chan is an obsessive otaku who runs the college anime club, and is a social outcast.Minho is a loner who prefers books over humans, and is a social outcast.After a cliché meeting, they awkwardly stumble together through the unknown realm of romance.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 44
Kudos: 247





	Kiss Kiss Fall In Love!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Hello Hello!
> 
> This fic is a self callout.  
> I've been reading books since I was 3, and I've been an anime fan since I was 10. And I can so easily get sucked into the fictional worlds that both forms of media create! I had a Harry Potter hyperfixation in 8th grade (where I reread the series for the 6th and 7th time and I own a bunch of Ravenclaw stuff because Raven pride bitch) and I had a weeb phase freshman year of highschool (which subsequently got me into cosplaying and going to cons which I still enjoy to this day and I own many manga books and a lot of anime merch/cosplays).  
> So when I saw a tweet that was a concept of Chan being an anime fan, the gears of my brain started turning so goddamn fast.  
> I've read more books than I can count, watched more animes than I can count, I'm just a giant nerd through and through and this is just self-indulgent mockery of the things that I love, from a place of love <3  
> (well, I was never really a fan of twilight- that series is just fun to make fun of because it's kind of terrible)
> 
> Also, this is my 50th minchan fic!! I picked this idea to go with because what better topic to write about than something that's inspired by myself? 
> 
> I hope you guys have fun with this au and enjoy the story <3  
> (and yes- the title is a reference to Ouran Highschool Host Club's opening theme song)

It was the most cliché thing really. Straight out of the cheesiest romance story.

Minho was on the library step ladder- one of those things that allowed one to reach the higher shelves, and he was reaching out to the book he was looking for- the first volume of the Mistborn Chronicles. Stretched outwards, not wanting to have to adjust the ladder once _again_ , he knew his arms were long enough!

Finally, his fingers reached the spine, and with a triumphant “aha!” Minho pulled the book out of the shelf.

And then he suddenly wasn’t holding the ladder anymore; no, Minho was falling rapidly towards the ground. He closed his eyes, anticipating the broken tailbone- but then someone caught him.

Minho opened his eyes again, looking up at his savior. He saw droopy eyes behind big frames that didn’t have any lenses in them, and dark curly hair. 

It was a man. A man with a very, _very_ lovely face.

“Are- are you okay?” the gorgeous man asked.

“Yes, I’m very gay- I mean okay,” Minho said, feeling his face heat up.

“Oh good, I’m glad,” the man said, “lucky that I happened to be walking by, and could run over to catch you!”

“Thank you…"

"I should probably put you down now."

The man put Minho down. 

Minho looked around for his book- it had fallen out of his hand during his fall- and saw it laying on the ground a meter away. He picked it up and looked over at the man again.

"Thanks again," he said, "I'm Minho by the way, Lee Minho. I'm a second year."

"Bang Chan, third year! It's nice to meet you! I think I've seen you around before."

"Probably. I spend a lot of time here. I think I've seen you too."

"Yeah, I'm the president of the campus anime club, we use the study rooms for meetings. You could join us sometime if you'd like."

"Oh, thank you, but I'll pass," Minho said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, "I'm not….good with groups of people. I like to keep to myself."

"Oh sure, I get it! Well if you ever feel up to it, we meet in study room nine on Sundays. I'll see you around then!" Chan said with a grin- with dimples peeking out on his cheeks- waving goodbye and walking away.

"Bye bye," Minho said, smiling shyly as he waved back.

When Chan was gone, Minho took a moment to try and calm down his pounding heart. Because not only did he talk to someone new, but that someone new was a _really cute boy_.

He walked off to his usual corner, but found he couldn't really focus on his book, as his mind was filled with that pretty dimpled smile.

\---

As Chan walked towards the study room, his brain kept replaying Minho's little shy smile over and over. It was so... _cute._

Usually Chan crushed on girls, but of course guys weren't out of the question. And this guy was just so pretty! Not in a feminine way, more like….a male love interest in a shoujo romance anime kind of pretty.

Oh god, that was it! He was a romance shoujo love interest come to life!! 

Was he popular? The few times Chan had seen him around, he wasn't with any other people. No admirers following him either. Intriguing.

Before he knew it he'd arrived at the club meeting, and put Minho temporarily out of his mind as he set up his Crunchyroll account and started playing Food Wars.

When he got back to his dorm that night, he hugged his Nami body pillow tightly and said aloud, "I met a cute guy today. I mean, you're still my number one of course. But you're also not real. He is real. Should I talk to him again?"

Nami said nothing. She was a drawing on a pillow cover making a suggestive pose.

"You're right," Chan said, "I should talk to him. You always know what to say."

He hugged Nami tighter and soon fell asleep.

\---

Minho got through his classes the next day as usual, and as soon as he was done he headed straight to the library to start on his assignments for the day. He got them done quickly, then headed to his little corner- a small alcove with a window seat that pretty much nobody ever came to. Then he opened up the book he'd nearly died trying to get, and started reading. Three pages in and he was already completely pulled into the story...he probably would buy himself a copy so he could read it again. Definitely worthy of his collection. Minho was so lost in his book that he actually jumped when he heard someone clearing their throat.

Peeking over the top of his book, Minho saw Chan standing there. The handsome guy from yesterday.

"Uh….hi, Chan-sunbae," Minho said, ducking back behind his book slightly, "nice to see you again."

"Good to see you too!" Chan replied, "that's the book you were trying to get yesterday, right? Is it any good?"

Minho nodded, cheeks feeling warm.

"Cool. Is it, uh, is it alright if I join you?"

"Um...sure, I guess. Are you reading something too?"

Chan pulled off his bag and opened it, pulling out a small stack of books- manga books.

"The newest five volumes of One Piece just came in so of course I had to check them out immediately," he said.

Minho scooted over to make room for Chan to sit, and Chan have him a smile that had Minho's heart aflutter. Holy shit, that was the cutest smile Minho had ever seen in his entire life!

After Chan sat down and opened up his first book, it went quiet as they both just read, a comfortable silence hanging around them. 

Minho glanced over occasionally and saw that Chan was just _flying_ through his books. He was already on the second one! Granted they didn't look that long, but still each book had at least 100 pages.

"You read really fast," Minho commented.

"Hm? Oh, manga is a really quick read," Chan replied, "cuz it's mostly pictures, so you get through it really fast. See?"

Chan turned his book to show Minho the contents. And he was right; it was mostly pictures, with not much text in the speech bubbles. Minho ended up reading the pages Chan showed him, and subconsciously reached forward to turn the page. But then Chan said "it reads right to left, you're reaching for the wrong page." 

"Oh, oops," Minho said, blushing slightly.

Chan turned the right page for him, and his hand momentarily brushed against Minho's.

"You should probably start at the beginning if you want to read the whole series," Chan said, "this is chapter 872 and there's going to be a ton of context you won't understand."

"8-872? There's over 800 chapters??" Minho asked, astonished, "that's so many!"

"Yeah well, One Piece has been around for like, my entire life, and new chapters come out weekly. So it's built up over time. There's a lot of different story arcs and it can take a long time to catch up nowadays."

"Wow... that's so different from regular novels. Does the library have the first books in the series?"

Chan stared at Minho for a moment. "You ...you want to read it?"

Minho nodded, starting to feel bashful again, because if it gives him a reason to keep talking to this super gorgeous sunbae he'd read 800 books in a week. 

"It looks interesting," he answered.

"Um….well the library might have it? I was well into the 30s volume wise by the time I got to uni, so I haven't looked for the beginning of the series. You can always look online, or …. actually I have the box set of the first 5 seasons of the anime. It...could be quicker to watch that?" Chan suggested.

"Oh really? Uh, that could be cool... I've never watched anime before."

"You're kidding! Oh you are _so_ missing out!"

"Am I? Well I guess you could… show me?"

Chan's whole face lit up. "I would love to!!'

Oh. Okay. This was not a drill. Minho was officially in LOVE with that smile, this was not a fucking drill! The dimples!! The sparkly eyes!! Minho was gay, Minho was _super gay_. 

"Okay um cool," Minho said, feeling his face burn hotter, "should….should I come to your place? Or you could come to my dorm, I have a single room…"

"I have a single too, you can just come to mine. I've got a whole setup so it would be easier to come to my room anyways."

"Alrighty so uh... it's a date?" Minho asked, knowing that his cheeks were flushed a dark red.

Chan cleared his throat, the tips of his ears turning pink. "Uh, yeah. It's- it's a date."

After that it was quiet again, but this silence was much more awkward- neither seemed to know where to go from here.

Eventually Chan excused himself to go back to his room because he needed to work on his assignments. But after Chan walked away, Minho realized something- they'd never exchanged numbers. And he had no idea what building Chan lived in, nor his room number.

Oops. 

\---

Chan waited around the library the next day, in the spot he'd found Minho at before. He had a mission in mind today; exchange numbers with Minho. Because he kinda left and didn't think to exchange contact info. It had been literally over a year since Chan last made a new friend, so he forgot that this new person wouldn't have any way to get in touch with him.

Once Minho arrived, Chan greeted him and said "so I forgot to give you my number yesterday…. kinda hard to make plans if we can't easily talk to each other, right?"

"Right of course! I was wondering if you would realize that I have no clue where you live," Minho answered, and Chan let out an awkward laugh.

Minho pulled out he is phone and handed it to Chan, who saved his contact info under the nickname "Channie hyungie (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧".

"...hyungie?" Minho questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Chan replied, "I think at this point we don't really have to be as formal, y'know?"

"I guess so…then could you hand me your phone, Channie-hyung?" Minho said, looking a bit shy now. 

It was cute, super cute. Chan could definitely feel his heart go all fluttery at the sight of Minho's bashful face.

He handed over his phone and Minho put in his number, then handed it back.

Chan glanced at the new contact, which just said "Lee Minho", and then changed the name to "Minho♡ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ♡".

After that they sat down and started reading again. Minho had a different book this time- maybe he finished the other one already? Which was crazy impressive, because it looked _long_.

"So uh, new book huh? Were you able to grab that one without falling off of something?" he joked.

Minho looked at him, mouth parted slightly in a little 'o' shape. Then, he started giggling. _Giggling_. Holy shit, Chan was in love. This was not a drill! That was the cutest laugh he had ever heard in his entire life! Female preference be damned, Chan was feeling very incredibly gay at this moment. He was very close to just kissing the man but he didn't want to make things awkward, so he didn't.

After a while of more reading, Chan actually had to go meet some people for a discussion group he was in, but he gave Minho a friendly wave and said "I'll see you later!"

That evening, Chan set up his room to make it all ready for Minho to come over. Then he realized they never set a date or time. So he sent Minho a text:

**To: Minho♡ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ♡**

**So would you be good to come over tonight? When is good for you?**

**From: Minho♡ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ♡**

**Oh...I've got stuff to do tonight. But I'm free tomorrow :) I always relax on Friday evenings**

**To: Minho♡ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ♡**

**Okay! See you then ^^**

  
  


**\---**

So maybe Minho dressed up a little bit before he headed to Chan's dorm room. Maybe he wore a nice sweater. Only he would know. He did know. He did wear a nice sweater.

They actually lived in the same building, just a couple floors apart from each other- which made sense since they were upperclassmen in the upperclassmen dormitory, and this school was rather small.

Minho knocked on the door to Chan's dorm, and Chan opened it pretty quickly, telling Minho to "come in, make yourself comfortable!"

Minho sat down on the bed, looking around the place. It was actually rather clean, there was a TV and DVD player set up on one side of the room, and the walls were nearly conveyed in wall scrolls and posters of various cartoon characters. 

He looked over at Chan and saw him wearing a basic black hoodie, but his hair looked styled. Or, at the very least, straightened. 

Minho leaned back and felt a long pillow press against him. He glanced over and saw a pillow indeed, with a scantily dressed cartoon girl with long orange hair and quite large boobs on the pillowcase. 

"Um, why is there an almost naked woman on your pillow?" Minho asked.

"Oh that's Nami," Chan answered, pulling open a bag of chips, "she's my waifu."

".....your what?"

"My waifu. She's one of my all time favorite characters, and if she was real I'd totally want to marry her, so that's what we call a waifu. It's a play on the it Japanese word for wife. It's an English thing."

Minho felt a little weirded out. Why would Chan want to marry an anime character? Should he be jealous of this pillowcase? 

Chan noticed his expression and quickly tagged on, "hey don't worry about it? It's just a silly fanboy thing. Well, there are some who take it seriously. But like, I know the difference between fantasy and reality. Nami will never exist in real life. But...well….you do exist in real life. You probably think it's weird but um... hopefully you'll get used to it?"

Minho sighed, "I suppose I don't have room to judge."

"What do you mean?" Chan questioned, tilting his head slightly.

"I...uh...I'm a big fan of the Twilight series. And when the movies came out, uh….how do I put this….I have a big cardboard cutout of movie Jacob."

It was quiet for a minute; and then Chan burst out laughing.

"H-hey don't laugh at me!" Minho exclaimed, face heating up, "you're the one who wants to marry a fictional character!"

"Yeah but it seems I'm not the only one!" Chan teased, "you're right, you do have no place to judge!"

Minho just grumbled and hugged the body pillow, sulking slightly. It was comfy. He could see why Chan bought it. 

Chan finished getting the first DVD ready to play, then grabbed a straw hat with a red ribbon that was hanging from the corner of the tv screen and put it on his head.

"Why are you wearing a hat?" asked Minho, "we're inside."

"Because it's tradition- nevermind. You'll see," Chan answered, "mind scooting over a bit?"

Minho scooted over, still hugging the large pillow. The pillow sat between them- probably for the best, as Minho suddenly remembered this was technically a date, and once he remembered that he quickly started turning into a nervous mess.

Out of the corner of his eye, Minho saw Chan look at the pillow. Then at Minho. Then he pouted.

"Oh, did you want to hold this?" Minho offered, holding out the pillow.

"No, I want to hold _you_ ," Chan answered.

Minho felt himself blush. Chan, realizing what he said, also blushed.

The pillow was shoved to the floor, and Minho scooted closer to Chan. Chan also scooted closer, and reached over to put his arm around Minho's waist, tugging him even closer so they were now pressed against each other. Minho knew he was still blushing, and Chan's cheeks had gone to normal but his ears were still quite red. Minho noted to himself that Chan felt very warm, and cozy.

The theme song started playing for the first episode and Chan sang along quietly; he knew every single word.

And while Chan's arm was around Minho's waist (and felt very nice), Minho was stiff as a board. However as the episode continued, Minho began to relax, enough so that he eventually let his head droop against Chan's shoulder. Chan seemed to notice this, and tightened his hold slightly. 

They watched episode after episode, completely nonstop, until Minho checked the time and saw it was nearly 3 AM.

"Oh shit, I need to get back to my room," Minho said, standing up.

"Want me to walk you back?" Chan offered, standing up too.

"I mean I don't think it's necessary, but if you want to...I guess I won't stop you."

Chan perked up at that, and Minho's dumb gay brain was overwhelmed by how freaking cute his stupid sparkly eyes were?

So, Chan walked Minho up two flights of stairs and up to his room. When they got to the door, Chan said "this was really fun. Do you, uh, wanna keep watching another time?"

"Yeah...I'd like that," Minho replied with a smile, "I had a good time. Um, maybe... same time next week?"

"Yeah that works. Maybe we could….just make this a weekly thing?"

"Sure….I wouldn't mind that."

"Awesome!" Chan said excitedly, before quickly clearing his throat, "I mean- yeah, uh, cool I guess. Um. Goodnight."

And then Chan quickly darted forward and kissed Minho on the cheek. Before Minho could even comprehend what happened, Chan had power-walked away. 

Once Minho did comprehend what just happened, his face heated up so rapidly he was surprised it didn't burst into flame.

As he flopped on his bed, getting ready to sleep, he found himself wishing Chan had kissed him on the mouth. Minho glanced over at his Jacob cutout.

"Don't look at me like that, he's really cute okay?" Minho said.

The cutout just continued to stare silently, the broody scowl never changing. Because it was a photo on a piece of cardboard.

\---

The following Monday, Chan joined Minho in the library again. It was honestly nice, just silently enjoying his company. Plus, when Minho was absorbed in a book, he was _absorbed_. Completely unaware of anything around him. Therefore, Chan could stare at Minho's face as much as he wanted and Minho didn't even notice.

After a while, Chan had a curious thought, and asked "so you mentioned you like Twilight, right? Um, what other series do you like?"

Minho looked up from his book, blinking in surprise. "You really want to know?"

"Yeah of course! You're….uh…..I want to know what you're interested in."

Phew, that was a close one. Chan had almost blurted out "you're my crush and I want to know everything about you" but caught himself last second. Good save.

"Oh!" Minho responded, "there's a lot, actually. Like there's Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, I loved Warriors when I was a kid. I really enjoy individual books too, like Tale of Desperaux, and Song of Achilles, and Ever. And of course, there's Twilight."

"Of course! Is uh, the Jacob guy your favorite character?”

"Well....I guess you could say that. I didn't really have a favorite….but I was always team Jacob, Edward was creepy. Well, okay Jacob wasn't great either...but he was better than Edward! Although the imprinting thing in the fourth book really pissed me off, like of all the ways to resolve a love triangle and you go with _that?_ Ugh, just ridiculous. I also just like werewolves more, vampires are kinda overrated in my opinion."

"That's kinda funny," Chan said, "I've been nicknamed 'vampire chan' before, because my skin is pale."

"Is that so? I guess you're my exception then."

"But I also really like wolves too! I kinda think of myself as wolf-like...wolves are cool."

Minho's expression was unreadable, but then he smiled and simply said "I'll be the judge of that." 

"Oh, if you like werewolves, did you ever watch Teen Wolf? Y'know, the tv show?"

"I did! It was my gay awakening actually."

"...really?"

"Have you seen how many hot guys are on that show?" Minho said, quirking an eyebrow, "there's a lot. And there's a gay character, who gets a boyfriend in season two. And I remember thinking about how _I_ wanted a werewolf boyfriend. And then I realized that I like men."

"Huh. That's pretty interesting. I had my bi awakening from shonen anime."

"From what anime?"

"Shonen. It's the genre that's mainly aimed at boys, there's a lot of fighting and adventure usually. And also females with big tits. Which like, are nice I appreciate them. But the male characters are also really attractive."

"Was there any specific show?"

"Fairy Tail. Mirajane and Lucy and Erza are all hot, but like….Natsu is one _fine_ specimen of a man."

"A fine specimen?" Minho asked, giggling.

Chan pulled out his phone and showed Minho a few photos.

"Ah," said Minho, "I understand."

"Right??"

  
  
  


At the next weekend, Minho came over again and they watched another several episodes. This time Minho seemed much less awkward, and almost immediately scooted in close and wrapped his arms around Chan's waist. Under his Luffy hat, Chan could feel his ears burning.

And when Minho headed back to his room, Chan made yet another bold move and kissed Minho on the cheek again, before bolting away again like before.

He at least caught a glimpse of Minho's beet red face this time. Cute.

  
  


\---

After a few weeks of the weekly anime dates, Chan bought Minho a hat. They had just been introduced to the character TonyTony Chopper, and Chan bought the deer's hat and gave it to Minho right after he walked through the doorway.

Minho put it on, and when he looked over at Chan, Chan's excited smile went from ear to ear.

"Oh my gosh you look so cute!!! I could just kiss you right now!" he cooed.

K-kiss? Like, on the mouth??

"Okay," Minho replied.

Chan paused. "Huh?"

"Kiss me then," Minho said, feeling very bold all of a sudden.

Chan must not have meant to say the second part, because he just stood still, face slowly reddening.

It seemed he was unable to make the first move, so Minho made an even bolder move, and closed the distance himself. It was short but firm, pretty solid for a first kiss.

And it was definitely Minho's first kiss.

"Oh," Chan said, about half a minute after Minho pulled away, "so that's what a kiss feels like."

"I-I guess so," Minho replied, "was it your first kiss too then?"

Chan just nodded.

"Well uh," Minho continued, "it was nice."

"Do you….wanna do it ...again?" Chan asked.

"Yes," Minho immediately answered.

And so they both leaned in, and kissed again. It lasted a bit longer this time, and when they pulled away they only waited a few seconds before leaning in again. And again. And again. Long kisses, over and over, until Chan fully pulled away and suggested that they get the dvd set up.

Minho tugged his hat down, making sure it would stay on. It was comfy. He'd never gotten a gift from someone he liked before. Then again, he never had someone that he liked actually like him back. 

Well, he was pretty sure Chan liked him back. He wouldn't have kissed him if he didn't like him, right? Although, Minho was the one who kissed first.

"Do you like me?" Minho blurted out as Chan was settling down on the mattress.

"Uh...what?" Chan asked.

"Do you like me?" Minho repeated.

"Um, I- uh, yeah. I mean, I thought it was kind of obvious by now…"

"Well I mean, I've been pretty obvious too," Minho said, "but I've misread social cues before, so I wanted to be clear….. y'know?"

"Oh I see! Yeah, I do like you. A lot. And you like me, right?"

Minho nodded.

"Cool," Chan said, smiling as he turned back to the tv screen, picking up the remote and hitting play.

About 20 minutes later, Minho spoke up again.

"Does this make us boyfriends?" 

Chan hit pause. "Um...do you ..want it to? I mean...I was thinking of asking at some point in the future but we can do it now."

"Yeah, let's do it now," Minho said, nervously twiddling his thumbs, "would...would you be my boyfriend?"

"Of course," Chan replied, also looking nervous, "and would you be mine as well?"

"Yes absolutely!" Minho answered.

"Sweet," Chan said with a giggle, "I have a boyfriend now~"

Minho giggled as well, giving Chan a kiss on the cheek, while Chan hugged him tightly. Then he hit play again and the marathon resumed.

Eventually it got really late again, and both of them could barely keep their eyes open.

"D'you wanna just stay over?" Chan offered sleepily.

"M'kay…" Minho offered, already halfway unconscious. 

Barely a minute later, they were both sound asleep.

\---

To say that Chan was excited about now being in a relationship was an understatement. He was over the _moon_! He had a boyfriend!!! 

For starters, since Minho stayed over the night they became official, that meant when Chan woke up he was still holding Minho in his arms. And got to see Minho's sleepy bed head; which was _adorable_.

After Minho left to go back to his room, Chan looked over at his Nami pillow and said, "you're fine with this, right? You know you're still my number one girl."

As usual, Nami stared back blankly. Chan took it as a yes.

To be honest, it didn't feel super different to be dating Minho than it did to be friends with Minho. Although Chan got to kiss Minho now. And call him pet names. "Kitten" always got the best reaction (Minho would blush sooooo cutely), although the classic "baby" was also a winner. Minho called Chan "baby" too, and it made Chan feel all warm and fuzzy inside. He'd never been someone's baby before. He'd never had someone be his baby either. It was nice.

Oh, they also held hands now. That took a couple days to work up to. But Minho just took Chan's hand and intertwined their fingers, completely avoiding eye contact with Chan the whole time, and with a very red face. Chan could feel his own face heat up, and they just kept walking; both incredibly flustered. 

They learned each other's schedules so they could walk to classes together. One period they were actually in the same building, just in different rooms. 

They were able to be more physically affectionate as the days went by, gradually going up the ranks of PDA. Short goodbye kisses, hand-holding, hugging, all of those were fair game. Longer kisses and cuddling though, those remained behind closed doors; usually during One Piece marathon Date Night (yes, it was an Officially official date night now).

The more time they spent together, the more Chan’s feelings grew. Barely 20 days into their relationship and Chan’s heart would _race_ any time he saw that beautiful face of his boyfriend. In fact, just thinking about Minho being his boyfriend made him feel all fluttery inside. 

Chan was rather distracted during Anime club, thinking about how soft Minho’s hands always felt (what kind of moisturizer did he use?) as well as texting Minho, and the other members kept having to get his attention to click to the next episode of what they were watching that day.

“Dude why have you been so distracted lately?” Jeongguk asked, “you were like this last week too.”

“Oh, uh...no reason,” Chan lied, “just some stuff on my mind I guess…”

“Does it have anything to do with the guy you were holding hands with on the way over here?” questioned Jinhyuk.

All eyes snapped to look at Chan. Chan could feel his ears burning.

“M-maybe….” he mumbled, sinking down in his chair slightly and trying to hide in his hoodie.

“No way you have a boyfriend??? That’s...kinda shocking actually,” Changbin commented.

“Wh- why is it shocking?”

Changbin just shrugged. “I thought you were straight.”

“....seriously?” Chan said, “were you not there for my thirty minute rant about how much I love Gintoki and how I’d husband him up in a second if he was real??”

“It was a very long rant,” Jeongguk added.

“He brought out powerpoint slides,” Jinhyuk also added.

“I must have been doing something else that day, sorry,” Changbin replied, shrugging.

“Don’t you like, suck at flirting hyung?” Jisung asked.

“I-I do not!” Chan defended.

“No you do,” Jinhyuk countered, “you actually think those silly pickup lines work on people. How _did_ you get this one though?”

Chan puffed out his chest slightly. “I saved him from falling off a ladder. It was very heroic you should’ve been there.”

“Pics or it didn’t happen,” Jeongguk said, crossing his arms.

“How the hell would I have gotten pics?”

“Then I call bullshit.”

“It’s not bullshit,” Chan huffed, “it was a super cute moment…”

“What’s his name?” Jisung asked, and Chan perked back up again.

“His name is Minho! Isn’t that such a pretty name? He’s _so_ pretty. Like, you know those pretty boys in romance animes, the artsy shoujo ones? He’s like, the real life version of that. _And_ I even got him to watch One Piece. _And also_ we’ve already had our first kiss,” Chan gushed excitedly.

“You should bring him by next meeting,” Jinhyuk suggested, “it’d be cool to meet him.”

“Um….he’s pretty shy. Doesn’t like groups of people.”

“I’m sure you can convince him,” said Changbin, “just like, promise extra kisses or something.”

Chan snorted. “There’s no way that’s going to work. But fine I’ll ask him…”

It worked. Minho replied a few minutes later with “well I can’t say no to extra kisses…”. Chan’s jaw dropped and he gaped at Changbin, who looked over at Chan’s phone and laughed.

“See? I told you!” he said with a smirk.

At this point Chan hadn’t gone any further than hand holding and kisses with Minho. Not that he didn’t _want_ to take things further. He did, of course he did. He thought about it all the time. But he was nervous, and wasn’t sure if they were ready for it yet. And he didn’t want to move too fast and make Minho uncomfortable. What they had now was more than enough, the fact that they were dating in the first place made Chan super duper happy and satisfied.

As weeks went by, Chan realized his feelings of like had grown into love. Which made him feel so elated. He’d fallen in love before, but it never worked out and he always ended up heartbroken. People usually thought he was weird or were turned away by his anime obsession. But now, his feelings were reciprocated, and it was the _best thing ever_. Every moment he spent with Minho filled his days with happiness and left him with the biggest smile on his face!

\---

When Minho showed up in the study room the next week for Chan’s anime club, he walked in on someone wearing a horse mask. And everyone else was laughing- Chan, in particular, was clutching the table and struggling to breathe from how much he was cracking up.

Minho turned around and walked right back out of the room. Nope. Not today.

Chan must have noticed him walk back out because Minho heard him say “wait, don’t leave!”

And then arms wrapped around his torso and Chan was backhugging him, stopping him from moving any further. Flustered, Minho froze up and made no protest when Chan pulled him back into the room by the wrist, face burning. He was too gay for this.

“Okay okay,” Chan said, “guys, this is Minho. Minho, the guys. There’s Jungkook, Jinhyuk, Changbin, and Jisung.”

Minho quickly learned the basics about each person, thanks to Chan.

Jinhyuk was more of a gamer nerd than an anime nerd, his main game being Overwatch, but liked to watch the genre nonetheless and was fond of school idol animes. His “waifus” were Mei and Elsa, which seemed kind of odd considering that neither character were from any anime, but Minho decided not to question it.

Jisung was still in highschool, in his last year, and came to meetings because his older brother Younghyun went to the school (he worked as a TA while working on his masters degree). He was “unironically into tentacle stuff” as Chan put it, and lovingly nicknamed “squidfucker”. And his “waifu” was Squid Girl. Again, Minho didn’t question what any of that meant. 

Changbin was a connoisseur of magical girl anime, and he apparently constantly complained about how underrated and underused Sailor Uranus (his waifu) was in the Sailor Moon series.

Jeongguk loved romance slice-of-life animes, and had an unhealthy obsession with the movie Kimi no Na Wa, and claimed that it was the ideal romance story (“it’s an emotional piece of art!!” “no, what’s _real_ art is-” “Shut up squidfucker.”).

And that was the whole club. Minho greeted everyone, and then Chan set up the show that they were watching for the meeting- something titled “Food Wars” that the club had apparently been watching for quite a while.

The whole time, Minho ended up sitting on Chan’s lap- he didn’t really know where else to sit.

At one point Jinhyuk asked if Chan could even see; Chan, in lieu of a response, simply turned his chair sideways.

“Gross, look how much Chan-hyung is smiling,” Changbin said, pointing at them.

“Your words can’t hurt me,” Chan countered, hugging Minho tightly, “I have my kitten on my lap.”

Minho’s face burned at the pet name- kitten always made him so flustered. This was quickly noticed by Jisung, who exclaimed “oh my god he’s beet red!!” which of course only served to fluster Minho even more, hiding his face in his hands.

“Oh sorry, I didn’t mean to embarrass you,” Chan said quietly.

“It’s okay…” Minho murmured, “I’m just not used to all of this...attention.”

“Do you want to go back? You can if you want.”

“No...I’ll stay...I’ll be alright. And you _did_ promise extra kisses.”

He did stay, all the way until the end of the meeting. He thought it was weird that the characters in the show were having what was essentially orgasms over food, but at this point he figured this kind of thing just shouldn’t be questioned. After three episodes everyone went home, Chan and Minho walking together to their dorm building, hand in hand.

The following weekend, Minho’s best friend from highschool, Seungmin, came up to visit. He still hadn’t graduated yet, and Minho definitely missed seeing him all the time.

Seungmin was a good friend. They’d known each other since they were kids, so he’d put up with Minho’s book obsession for literally years. Normally he would just listen to Minho gush about the latest book he'd read- this time, he listened to Minho gush all about Chan and how handsome he was, how cool he was, how nice he was, and how he introduced Minho to anime and manga and it’s a whole new thing that Minho is finding really entertaining.

“Wait, isn’t anime those cartoons with the weird tentacle stuff?” Seungmin asked, looking skeptical.

“What? Um, I never saw any tentacles,” Minho answered.

“Someone in my class likes anime, he talks about tentacles all the time,” said Seungmin.

“I’ll ask Channie about it then, I’m sure he knows!”

“Alright. So, do you love this Chan guy? How long have you been together?”

“A little over a month...and I don’t know if it’s _love_ yet….but he makes me laugh and his hugs are warm and I love spending time with him. I guess….that could be love? Hard to say, I’ve never been in love with a real person before.”

Seungmin snorted. “Yeah definitely never a real person. Hey, remember when you were crazy about Graystripe-”

“We don’t talk about that,” Minho interrupted, “and I was talking about book characters.

“That still includes-”

“Shut upppp!” Minho cut in again, covering Seungmin’s mouth with his hand, “give me a break I was _ten_! And besides, Graystripe was a noble cat who fought for what he loved!”

Seungmin licked Minho’s palm, and Minho jerked his hand away, making a face of disgust.

“Still makes you a furry,” Seungmin said, “anyways, have you kissed him yet?”

“I have,” Minho replied, letting out a dreamy sigh, “his lips are so soft….kissing is so nice…”

“Have you done anything more than kiss?”

“What, like holding hands?”

“No, like making out. French kissing, using your tongue.”

“N-no…..we haven’t gotten there yet.”

“Huh. Guess you’re taking things slow. Nothing wrong with that, you do you.”

“Why are you acting so wise about this?” Minho asked, crossing his arms, “I’m the older one here!”

“Sure, but I’ve had three relationships and kissed seven people,” Seungmin countered, “I actually have a social life.”

“Y’know you don’t have to rub it in.”

“I absolutely do have to rub it in.”

Minho shoved Seungmin off of his bed, and Seungmin spent the next two hours complaining about how horrible a friend Minho was.

\---

“Hey Chan, I was talking to my best friend Seungmin about anime, and he says it has tentacles. Is that true? I remember you mentioning that Jisung in your club liked tentacles. Which anime has that? I’m really curious.”

Uh. Well that was a question Chan never expected to get.

“Y-you mean hentai? Um…”

Minho tilted his head slightly. “Hentai?”

“It’s um….it’s anime...porn….” Chan explained, his whole face burning.

“There’s anime porn? Really?” Minho asked.

“Uh yeah,” Chan answered, kinda wishing the ground would swallow him whole so he wouldn’t have to explain what anime porn was to his boyfriend, “there’s lots of stuff...tentacles is a sub-genre...I personally avoid it. I watched one once, but it was super super weird, so, never again.”

“Oh, I see. Can you show me?”

“Wh-what??”

“Well, I’m guessing that you’ve watched it.”

“I mean- yeah, I have, but-”

“I want to see some. I’m curious.”

The last thing Chan wanted to do was show Minho the porn he watched. But the look on Minho’s face was so...determined. Chan just couldn’t bring himself to say no.

“Um…..okay then. Next time I come over...I’ll show you some.”

So, instead of the usual One Piece date night, Chan walked down to Minho’s dorm room...to show him porn. Not what he was expecting but, maybe it’ll go well?

Oh, who was he kidding; Minho was going to get weirded out and dump him and never talk to him again. Chan let out a sigh. Better get it over with.

He knocks on the door, Minho lets him in, he sets up his laptop and goes to his hidden folder of bookmarks, pulling up the link for the first episode of Boin Resort.

“Is there any gay hentai?” Minho asked, as Chan clicked away all of pop up tabs advertising online games with naked anime women.

“Um, yeah but it’s kind of….it kinda ignores consent a lot. Or it’s like...shotacon with underage boys, which is also non-consensual by default. You’re too conflicted by morals to get a good nut out of it so I don’t watch it,” Chan answered.

“Oh, that’s unfortunate.”

“Yaoi has a bad habit of fetishization, but not all titles are bad. There are a few mangas though that are quite good and show healthy relationships.”

With all the pop-ups gone and the play button showing, Chan clicked on it and sat back next to Minho.

And they watched it.

Minho, being gay, was completely unfazed by all the tits. Chan, a bisexual, was definitely affected by the tits. And all the other things.

Then the dick came out and Chan was even more affected.

“Why is it blurred out and pixelated?” Minho questioned.

“Censorship laws.”

“Oh, okay.”

Minho still seemed relatively normal, but Chan was getting really horny. He couldn’t help it! This was porn, after all, and he’d watched this one a lot.

He kept shifting around, trying to hide his boner, but he failed at being discreet and Minho noticed it.

“Oh, you’re hard,” Minho said.

“Ah, yeah...sorry...natural reaction, y’know?”

“Do you….want help?”

Chan blinked, face heating up. “Wh-what?”

Minho also blushed. “W-well, I am your boyfriend, and boyfriends do this kind of thing, right?”

“I- I mean I guess- but you don't- you really don't have to I'll be fine.”

“Well….um….I want to.”

Chan didn’t think his face could get any warmer, he was sure that he was redder than a tomato. And in the dim light coming from the laptop screen, he could see that Minho was also blushing intensely. But Minho seemed as though he genuinely wanted to do this.

“Well- if you- if you want to then- um- go- go ahead,” Chan stammered.

Minho took a deep breath. “I’ve never done this before.”

“Neither have I...you really don’t have to.”

“No, no I want to. I want to do this.”

Minho reached forward and placed his hand on Chan’s thigh, slowly moving it over to his bulge and just resting it there gently. Chan was then reminded how small Minho’s hands were. It should have looked much more erotic, but it just looked...cute. 

“Huh. feels like mine, but bigger,” Minho commented.

“Well, it is a dick. And I’m guessing you also have a dick, so yeah makes sense it would feel the same.”

Minho giggled, “I guess that’s true.”

Minho then squeezed and Chan inhaled sharply. Oh fuck. Oh fuck that was very new and _very_ good. Then Minho started moving his hand, and holy shit so that’s what the hype was about. The hype was right! 

Chan started moaning; he tried to keep quiet, normally when it was just him he could stay silent just fine! But this was Minho touching him, it was a whole new addition to the equation, and Chan could only just sit there and let Minho do whatever he wanted while noises spilled out of Chan's lips with no filter. He tried to hide his face too, but it wasn't working very well.

"Can I undo this?" Minho asked, pointing down at the fly of Chan's pants.

Chan nodded so fast he almost gave himself whiplash.

Minho undid the button and the zipper, reaching underneath. He then also reached underneath Chan's underwear and pulled his dick out, which Chan had definitely not expected but he sure wasn't going to stop Minho now holy shit, holy shit holy shit! There was someone else touching his dick! Minho started moving his hand to stroke Chan, and in all honesty it wasn't that great compared to how Chan did it. But at the same time it was twice as good because it was Minho. It was Minho, whom Chan loved, touching Chan's dick. So even though it wasn't even close to how Chan got himself off, he came in like 4 minutes. 

It got onto his shirt. Chan took the shirt off. After he took the shirt off, Chan noticed Minho staring at his torso, his eyes wide and owlish.

"Oh my god. Where-where have you been hiding _those?_ " Minho asked incredulously.

Chan wondered for a moment what Minho was talking about but then realized- his body. Minho had never seen his bare body, because he often wore hoodies or loose sweaters that covered it up. But the thing is, Chan worked out. Quite frequently. Those shonen guys were always buff, right? And girls drooled over them. So if Chan got a shonen body, then surely girls would be into him too! It hadn't really worked out that way, but in the end it was a huge boost to Chan's self confidence so he kept it up. He supposed it kinda worked in the end, because Minho seemed to be into it. Like, _really_ into it.

Minho turned to look over at his Jacob cutout. "I'm sorry, but these puppies are real."

Chan was about to ask what the hell Minho meant by that, but suddenly Minho was dragging his hands down Chan's torso, and shit okay this was happening!

And then Minho was straddling him, and leaning down and kissing him, and wow this was definitely happening okay!

And then Minho took further initiative and slipped his tongue into Chan's mouth and wow okay this was really something that was indeed happening at this moment!

Chan made two very important discoveries in the next ten minutes:

  1. He liked having his hair pulled.
  2. Kissing with tongue was _awesome_.



The laptop had been completely forgotten at this point, Chan reached over and closed it as Minho pushed him down against the bed and kept kissing him.

Chan's hands moved up and slid under Minho's shirt, then moved down to grab at Minho's crotch and fondle it.

Minho broke away and let out the cutest yet also hottest whiny moan Chan had ever heard.

"Is this okay?" Chan asked, "I mean you got me off, so…"

"Yes, fuck yes, oh please keep going!" Minho replied.

So Chan kept going! He did what Minho did; undid his pants, went into his underwear and wrapped his hand around Minho's bare dick. It was really interesting, holding a dick that wasn't his. But Chan liked it, he definitely liked it. Especially after Minho let out another whiny moan- if Chan wasn’t still spent from earlier, he’d be rock hard in a second. He could probably come just from the sound of Minho’s moaning.

Minho planted his mouth back on Chan’s, muffling the next moan that spilled out as Chan started stroking him. He moved his hand faster, and Minho moaned even more and holy shit his boyfriend is so erotic! Then Chan rolled them over, giving himself a better angle to touch Minho with, and pulled away from their kiss. Minho moved his arm up, hiding under it the way Chan had tried to hide behind his own arm earlier. Gosh. Good heavens. His boyfriend was so cute. And sexy. He was honestly really sexy like this, breathing heavily and moaning and whining and Chan was the one doing this. This was all because of Chan. Minho got horny because Chan got horny. And Chan was touching him and getting him off. Wow. Amazing. He could see why fooling around and foreplay was so hyped up, and couldn’t imagine what the full on sex stuff was going to feel like- probably even more amazing.

Minho then moaned really loudly and came, and now Chan had someone else’s cum on his hand. Wow. It was also on Minho’s shirt and his exposed skin, and Minho started unbuttoning his shirt to take it off. As he was doing that, Chan’s attention was preoccupied by the white substance on his hand. He reached his hand up to his mouth and tasted it. It tasted….weird, but good. Kind of sakty, kind of bitter. He kept licking it off of his hand. This was Minho, this was what Minho tasted like. Chan loved it.

“What- why are you licking that- it’s- that’s-” Minho stuttered, blushing as he watched what Chan was doing.

“You taste good,” Chan said quietly, still looking at his hand.

Minho let out a low whimper, and Chan looked back down at him. Minho was wide-eyed and panting, he was sweaty and the room was hot and there was still cum on Minho's halfway undone shirt. Chan was still sitting on Minho’s legs, and Minho was still trying to unbutton the rest of the buttons, so Chan reached down and helped him. Minho ‘s shirt came off, and was tossed aside in the general direction of his dirty laundry hamper. And then Minho tugged Chan down again and kissed him some more, fingers back in his hair, and _fuuuck_ yes he was pulling on the strands again good shit _good_ shit. Chan’s hands were still resting on Minho’s chest, and he brushed his hands across Minho’s nipples. Minho‘s whole body jerked, and Minho pulled away to gasp out “ah- _please-_ ” 

He had sensitive nipples??? He had sensitive nipples. Minho had yaoi nipples. This was the best day of Chan’s life.

They kept making out for who knows how long (like, 20 minutes, probably), rolling around and switching who was over who and just touching each other’s torso’s all over the place and it was amazing it was just amazing.

They barely broke away for air and when they did pull away for real, they both were trying hard to catch their breath again.

There was kissing, and then there was _kissing_ . And this was _kissing_.

“Wow,” Chan said.

“Yeah,” Minho said back.

“That was-”

“Yeah.”

“I love you.”

Minho froze, blinking slowly.

“...huh?” he asked.

Oops. Chan didn’t mean to blurt that out.

“Uh-” he answered dumbly.

“You love me? Really?”

“Um...yeah? Yeah. I uh, I do.”

Minho smiled. “I love you too.”

“Oh thank god,” Chan said, letting out a breath he wasn’t aware he’d been holding.

“I really love you,” Minho added.

“I really really love you,” Chan replied, smiling down at him.

“I really really _really_ love you.”

“I loved getting you off.”

“I loved touching your chest.”

“I love your laugh.”

“I love your smile.”

“I love that look you get when you’re interested in something and want to learn about it.”

“I love the goofy grin you get when you find something super funny or endearing.”

Chan kissed Minho, a kiss that was like their usual ones- soft and sweet.

“I love you,” he whispered once more.

“I love you too,” Minho replied.

“Did you want to finish watching the episode at all?”

Minho snorted. “Not really, I think I get the gist."

“Alright, what do you wanna do then?”

“Sleep? It’s late, and I’m kinda tired. Do you wanna stay over?”

“Of course I wanna stay over.”

“Yay~” 

Chan giggled, “you are _so_ cute.”

Minho just smiled and snuggled up next to Chan, nuzzling his face against Chan’s neck.

“Goodnight….I love you,” he murmured.

Chan hugged him tightly, and internally wondered what important figure he must have saved in a past life to get _this_ lucky and score the _best_ boyfriend ever. 

\---

Minho woke up the next morning being spooned. A typical way for him to wake up these days- one of the many benefits of being in a relationship with Chan (just thinking of those words together made him feel all giddy inside). But as he woke up more, memories of the previous night came flooding back.

The hentai….touching Chan…Chan's abs….the kissing... Chan touching him….Chan eating his semen and saying it tasted good…..the "I love you"s....

Oh god. He'd been awake for less than a minute and Minho's face was already red for sure.

Chan, still asleep, tightened his hold and Minho wanted to scream from how _cute_ this man was. He wasn't even awake yet he wanted Minho as close to him as possible! He did have to pee though; so he tried to squirm out of Chan's vice-like grip, which was further tightened as he tried to move.

"Baby, I need to get up," Minho said.

"Noooooo," Chan whined.

Oh. So he was awake after all.

"Channie please, I need to use the bathroom," Minho reasoned.

Chan whined even more, but relented and loosened his hold, since nature's call couldn't really be ignored.

Minho got up, did his business, washed his face, and brushed his teeth. He then realized that his pants were still undone. Right. They didn't really fix their pants before they passed out.

Minho was a little amazed at how bold he'd been the night before….making the first move like that! Who even _was_ he? But he noticed Chan was squirming and saw the bulge and just… wanted to touch it. Wanted to know how Chan would react. It's not as though he didn't think about it- sexual things. And sexual things with Chan. Who better to fantasize about than your boyfriend, right? He'd touched himself and imagined it was Chan doing it many times….so when the opportunity presented itself, Minho's horny mind took over and he made his move.

Minho took his jeans off because they weren't comfy to sleep in and he needed to change anyways. And it was his room after all, so it would be easy to get a fresh set of clothes.

Although rather than get dressed, when Minho walked out of the bathroom and saw Chan still laying there with his arms open- looking very inviting- he just went straight back to bed and crawled over Chan, giving him a kiss.

Chan kissed back, and they started to make out again as Minho lay his body on top of Chan's. He could feel the hardness of Chan's morning wood and he was once again reminded of the night before….how _good_ it felt….

Minho grinded his hips down and Chan let out a moan as their dicks rubbed together through the fabric. Minho let out a small moan too. That felt good, it felt _so_ good. Chan's hands moved up to grab at Minho's ass and Minho whined again, because he really liked that too. Chan squeezing his ass cheeks like that...he grinded forward again, chasing more pleasure.

Chan went to move his hand away, but Minho grabbed it and put it back on his ass. Chan started using his grip to push Minho down more so they grinded harder and that was honest to god the hottest thing Chan has ever done in Minho's opinion- yes hotter than him taking his shirt off. And that was pretty damn hot. Those abs….yum!

The room was just filled with the rustling of fabric and both of their moans and the wet sounds of their kisses. Minho got close really fast, and he had to warn Chan that he was gonna come, but it was kind of hard with Chan's tongue rubbing against the roof of his mouth. He ended up coming before he got the chance to actually say anything, and Chan's only warning was his body shaking and one particularly long whine that got muffled. Minho felt his underwear getting soiled, and it was honestly gross- but also Chan rubbed him off and that was actually really hot, so the grossness could wait for like 5 minutes. Chan seemed to be close too, because suddenly he stopped and moaned really loudly too. For the next several minutes they just stayed there, resting their foreheads together and catching their breath because there was more kissing than breathing.

"Is this gonna start becoming a regular thing?" Chan asked after a while.

"What?" 

"Should I start looking forward to frequent orgasms from you or is this a special circumstance?"

Minho laughed. "I don't know. Not sure what came over me….I just wanted to kiss you. And then...all that happened. Oh, my underwear is all gross. Yours probably is too, right?"

"Uh- yeah," Chan said.

"I'll lend you an extra pair," Minho offered. 

“Oh- you don't have to, it's fine!”

Minho pouted. “Don’t you feel gross too?”

“....okay I’ll borrow a pair.”

“Alright! Stay right there, I’ll go grab it for you and then I’ll get changed.”

Minho got up and walked to his dresser, grabbed two pairs of underwear, tossed one at Chan and went into the bathroom to change his. He probably could have changed in front of Chan, he was already in only his underwear, and Chan did technically see his privates the night before. But at the same time being fully nude in front of his boyfriend felt like…..a lot. He wasn't quite ready to be that exposed. So he changed in the bathroom. When he walked back out, Chan was still in the middle of changing, so he was completely naked. And his dick was hanging out. And Minho's eyes zeroed in on it as he froze. Then he panicked and threw himself back in the bathroom with a "I'm so sorry!" 

He waited there until he heard a knock and Chan’s voice said "uh….I've got underwear on again….. If that's what scared you away. You can come out now."

Minho did, muttering "sorry about that…"

“It’s fine, it’s kinda cute that you’re totally okay touching my dick but too shy to look at me naked.” 

Minho lightly punched his arm.

\---

  
  


After that, date nights had a 65% chance of getting frisky. If they didn’t swap handjobs, they at least made out. A lot.

Chan wasn’t too far off when he asked if him getting orgasms from Minho was going to become a regular thing. It was kind of regular. Neither of them were super confident in knowing what they were doing but it felt really good so surely they were doing _something_ right. Right? 

Things went even further on another date night- they’d been talking about vampires while having dinner together, and Minho once again shared that he thought they were overrated.

“I mean, you make a decent point,” Chan said, “but have you tried vampire animes? There’s some really good ones out there! There’s Moon Phase, Rosario x Vampire, Vampire Knight, Chibi Vampire Karin- now that one’s a unique take on the trope.”

“I mean if you want to show them to me I won't say no,” Minho suggested, “and if we get to make out during the credits I _really_ won't say no.”

“Well...when you put it like that…”

“Wait, I was joking about the second part,” Minho said, blushing.

“Oh you were? Darn.”

“Well, if you _really_ want to…”

“I mean, do you?”

“...a little bit yeah.”

“Wanna….start when we get back to my room?” Chan suggested.

“Yes,” Minho said immediately, then blushed again at how quickly he responded while Chan let out a giggle.

So Chan started playing the first season of Moon Phase. 

They were halfway into the 5th episode, while Hazuki was complaining about Kouhei being a terrible ‘slave’ (as she often did), when Minho said “I wonder what it’s like. To have someone drink blood from your neck.”

“I could bite you and you could find out,” Chan offered without thinking.

Minho blushed vividly, and Chan himself also blushed at how bold a statement that was.

“C-Can you?” Minho asked, and they both just got even more flustered.

“O-okay. Um. Like, now?”

“.....wait until the end credits.”

As the episode reached the end, Chan spent that time mentally hyping himself up. He’d never kissed a neck before, let alone bitten one! But it shouldn’t be that different from kissing a hand, right? Kissing a cheek? He’d kissed Minho’s cheek plenty of times.

Minho tugged his collar out of the way and exposed one side of his neck, Chan moved forward and let his mouth hover over Minho's skin and then pressed a light kiss. Minho shivered beneath him and Chan kissed the spot again more firmly. And then opens his mouth and lightly bit down on it.

“Chan- the next episode-” Minho said, as the first notes of the opening theme started playing.

“Pause it,” Chan said.

Minho picked up the remote for the TV and hit pause, as Chan bit down again, harder this time. Minho let out a whimper. Well that was the biting down. A vampire would also suck, wouldn't they? So he also sucked. He felt Minho move his hand up to lightly grip at Chan's hair, as Chan sucked on his skin. This was pretty fun. Minho whimpered again. Chan sucked a bit harder and Minho shifted a little and opened his neck more- he seemed to like it. The fingers in his hair tugs a little, which eggs Chan on to suck more and even nibble a little. He then got kinda carried away and bit a little too hard and heard Minho say "ow!"

Chan immediately pulled away. "Oh sorry, didn't mean to hurt you."

Minho's face was still flushed red and he was starting to breathe heavily, Chan glanced over at where he was biting and saw a dark red mark.

“Oh, it left a mark,” Chan commented.

“A mark?” Minho asked.

“Yeah, a mark.”

“What, like a hickey?”

“I think so? Did it answer your question? About the vampire thing?”

“Oh. Uh. I’d forgotten about that.”

“Wha- how could you have forgotten, it's the whole reason we did this!”

Minho's face turned red again. “It-it felt really good...I got distracted.”

“...oh, I see. Do you….want me to do it again?” Chan questioned, face heating up as well.

Minho nodded.

Chan leaned forward and bit down again, on a different spot. Minho immediately moved to grab his hair again and Chan started sucking harshly, but not as hard as he had before so it wouldn't hurt Minho.

The room started to get warmer. The TV went to sleep after not being used for a while.

They shifted position, Minho started to lie back and Chan put his knee between Minho's legs. He could feel that Minho had gotten hard and that just made his heart start pounding as he got hard too. Chan moved his leg up more and bit a little harder and heard Minho let out a moan. Oh hell yeah.

Minho took one of Chan's hands and dragged it down to his crotch and placed it over the front of his jeans. Chan took the immediate hint and started to rub at Minho's hard on, which made Minho moan again.

Chan undid Minho's fly and slipped his hand underneath, wrapping his fingers around Minho's dick and stroking him. Minho moaned much louder this time and whimpered a "more...please.." and wow haha that sure was arousing to hear! Chan's brain started to think about maybe sucking something else….this of all times would be a good time to bring it up.

“Hey uh…” Chan said, attempting to be smooth, “what if I gave you a vampire bite...um….somewhere else?” 

“W-what?” Minho responded.

“Like…..lower down...y'know…” Chan continued, feeling much less confident.

“Channie, what are you talking about?”

“I-I want to suck you off!” Chan blurted out.

“Oh. Uh.”

“If that’s too far it’s fine! I was just... wondering…”

“I mean if you were to…..then you'd see…..”

“I’ve already seen it though.”

“ ...that's a fair point. Um…..ok….yeah ok. Yeah, go ahead.”

Chan inwardly cheered, and outwardly said “okay, I’ll do my best!”

He kissed Minho on the mouth again, and then kissed his neck again, with the intent to just kiss down his body. Chan pushed Minho's shirt up and Minho grabbed it and took it off. Then Chan started kissing down Minho's chest. He put his thumbs on Minho's nipples because as he'd previously discovered, Minho had sensitive nipples and he reacted _so_ easily when Chan touched them. It was adorable, and a huge turn on. 

Which, Minho did react, inhaling sharply as Chan kissed around his belly button.

Minho's skin was so soft….like, he already knew it was soft but kissing it only further confirmed that it was soft. He'd have to ask what kind of body wash Minho used… Chan kinda wanted skin that soft too.

He got to the edge of Minho's pants, and grabbed them and pulled them down, just enough that Minho's dick popped out.

Chan had indeed seen Minho's dick before, but he'd never had a chance to really _look_ at it. It was a nice dick. About average size. Maybe a little over.

Chan moved his hands and tenderly grabbed hold of the shaft. He glanced up at Minho, who was hiding his face behind his hands. Cute. Chan gave it an experimental lick. It tasted...well kinda like skin. But slightly different. He saw precum leaking out of the head and then licked that. Minho let out a sound that may have been a curse? Chan wasn't sure, it wasn't very coherent. Minho's precum tasted similar to his cum. Chan liked it. He sucked on the head and Minho moaned loudly.

This was off to a great start!

Chan pushed down as far he could- which was pretty far down (about ¾ of the way he believed)- and the rest he just held with his hand. He'd seen this plenty of times in hentai, you just move your head back and forth right? Simple mechanics. Chan started to bob his head while his one hand moved along the shaft a bit and his other free hand rested on Minho's hipbone. Minho's hands reached down and grabbed Chan's hair. Nice. He sucked in a bit and the hands gripped tightly as Minho moaned loudly again.

"I'm- already- I'm gonna-" Minho stammered.

Oh shit, Minho was gonna come.

Oh shit yeah, Chan was gonna make Minho come with his mouth! 

Chan moved down a little more, but went a little too far and gagged slightly. Apparently that was all that was needed, because Minho cried out and Chan felt something warm filling his mouth. Instinctively, he swallowed. And swallowed again. And then the last of it didn't make him swallow a third time automatically, but he swallowed anyway. That familiar salty taste- he _really_ liked it.

Chan pulled off, and quietly said "you really taste good."

"Shut uuuupppp that's so embarrassing," Minho whined, hiding his face behind his hands again.

“What? You do.”

Minho just whined again, and said “get back up here, I wanna kiss you again.”

Chan snorted but obliged, crawling back up and kissing Minho. Hands went back in his hair and Chan let out a pleased hum- because damn he really loved getting his hair pulled- which encouraged Minho to tug harder.

“I should try it too,” Minho whispered after they pulled away.

“You don’t have to,” Chan reassured him, “I just wanted to try it for myself.”

“No, I want to. It’s-it’s not like I haven’t thought about it…”

“You've thought about that stuff? With me?

“Well of course I have. You're my boyfriend. I've thought about this and of...well….other things too….”

“Other things like…?”

Minho’s cheeks turned red for what had to be the sixth time that night. “Uh….s-sex..”

Chan’s own cheeks heated, for what also had to be the sixth time that night. “Oh. Um, I-I think about that too…”

It went quiet and a little awkward for a few moments, but then Minho took a deep breath and leaned forward, kissing Chan once more. He then shifted him around and basically repeated what Chan did, kissing down his body, pulling off his shirt, opening his pants and pulling his dick out, and putting his mouth on it. However, while Minho was pushing it as far in as he could go, he accidentally bit down, making Chan yelp out in pain.

Minho immediately pulled off, saying “oh my gosh did I hurt you I’m so sorry-”

“It’s fine, I’m fine,” Chan interrupted, “just- just watch the teeth.”

Minho nodded, and tried again, much more carefully.

He was much shyer about this than Chan was, it was cute. And a little surprising- he’d been so bold before, when they had first taken their relationship to the next level. But regardless- he was doing a great job. It felt wonderful, Minho’s mouth was warm and wet like a….well it was warm and wet, Chan didn't really have the available brain cells to actually compare it to anything.

Minho kept going and got a bit more confident and as he did, and it started to feel _really_ good and Chan realized he was quickly getting close to orgasm. Then Minho pulled off entirely and jerked Chan off instead, and Chan was a little confused- because while this also felt nice, Minho's mouth felt much nicer. But also, at this point he was so close to coming he didn't actually care that much. 

And then after he did orgasm and looked down, he understood _why_ Minho pulled off- because Chan's jizz was all over Minho's face. 

“It’s all over your face,” Chan said dumbly.

“Uh yeah…” Minho replied, “I wanted to try it…I watched more of that hentai stuff and saw the girl characters letting the guy cum on their faces and I wanted to try it. Does it look…okay?”

“Uh- um- I mean- yeah.”

“It doesn’t look gross?”

“No, it’s really hot.”

Chan once again became flustered at the bold words he blurted out.

But Minho just smiled, and said “good. Can you help me clean it off?”

They went into the bathroom and wiped off Minho's face, and then they went back to the room to continue watching. Chan kept getting distracted by the bite marks that were bright red against Minho’s caramel colored skin, and he really wanted to leave another one. But also they were spooning and he didn’t have a good angle, so he just stayed still.

A little while later, Minho gently grabbed hold of Chan’s arms, and whispered “hey, Channie?”

“Hm?”

“I love you.”

Chan’s heart filled up with warmth, and he hugged Minho tighter, nuzzling his face against the back of Minho’s neck.

“I love you too.”

\---

Now that they’d gotten to third base, there was one thing constantly at the forefront of Minho’s mind: sex.

He was curious about it, although a little scared too because of course there were the stories of it hurting. He looked into a lot of ask forums on the topic and tried to learn as much as he could. 

From what he gathered, the essential was lubricant. Apparently it was the absolute worst idea to go without it, because anuses did not self-lubricate. And no, spit didn’t work- it dried too quickly. Which surprised Minho, because he thought it worked just fine when he would finger himself (and think about his fictional crushes pinning him down and having their way with him...he wondered if Chan would do the same).

Condoms were also important to prevent spread of STDs, although Minho didn't have any because he'd never had sex before. Also, he didn't want to be the one doing the fucking anyways so he could just push that on Chan. He did grab a few free ones from the campus health center though.

Minho also read that you couldn’t put a dick in after only 1 finger. At least 3 was what people were all saying. It was also part of why lube was so important.

And there were some kinda disturbing things (anal hemorrhaging, how easy it is to get herpes, how far an anus can actually stretch) that he discovered, but for the most part he just got very educated on what to do and how to do it.

There was rimming as well, that Minho also learned about. Which sounded fun, really fun. A tongue felt nice on his dick, but actually inside him? He shivered a little at the thought. In fact he actually got pretty turned on. He would have to ask Chan about it.

….later. He needed to take care of business first.

As time went on, Minho found that he’d become a lot more comfortable talking with Chan about various relationship things. They still got pretty flustered when they blurted out their raw opinions and desires, but it was less and less so with each passing day.

And it was really really _really_ nice. Minho loved Chan. He loved being around Chan. he loved going on dates with Chan, he loved thinking about Chan, he loved kissing Chan, he really loved being in a relationship. It was everything younger Minho had ever fantasized about and more!

  
  


They were out on a lunch date when Minho said “so...sex.”

Chan, mid-chew, inhaled his food and started coughing violently.

“Why are you asking that out of the blue?” he asked once he’d calmed down again.

Minho looked down, starting to feel nervous. “Well…. we've done everything but…. it's the next step right? I mean we've both admitted we think about it.”

“I mean yeah…. although I'm not quite sure if I'm ready yet,” Chan responded.

“That’s fine,” Minho said, reaching across the table to take hold of Chan’s hand, “I just wanna make sure we’re on the same page. Know what we want, and such.”

“Okay, but can we talk about this in one of our rooms? Somewhere less public?”

“Oh, right, of course,” Minho replied, blushing slightly, “sorry about that.”

So they finished their food, and then headed back to Minho’s room to continue their conversation.

“Alrighty so,” Chan began, sitting cross legged on the bed, “how should we start this?”

Minho sat down as well, and then lay down across Chan’s lap. “Uhhh well...I’ve been doing some research.”

“Research? For sex?”

“It’s more complicated than it seems apparently and the smut fanfics I used to read was so inaccurate.”

“You read fanfiction?” Chan asked with a snort.

Minho gave him a weak glare. “Say the guy who watches anime porn. You’re not allowed to judge me. Anyways; I did research and like you gotta use lube and stuff and you gotta stretch out the, uh, the anus with fingers before you put in the- well, you know.”

“I guess that makes sense, I've read a few BL that include lube and fingering. Which one of us is gonna top?”

“Oh you obviously.”

“Uh...what?”

“I want to bottom,” Minho stated.

“Are you sure?” Chan asked, eyebrows furrowing slightly.

“Do you know how many times I have fantasized about Jacob Black bending me over a table and raw dogging me?” Minho said, “a lot. A lot of times.”

“O-oh,” Chan responded, face turning red rather quickly, “I guess- I mean are you sure you don’t want to take turns?”

“I don’t want to top.”

“I mean you could at least try it-”

“Don’t want to.”

“Well if you say so…that, uh, that settles that then.”

Chan flopped back on the mattress, so now they were both lying down.

“Okay so then there’s also kinks,” Minho continued.

“Uh, I don’t think I’m ready for kinks.”

“Alright, that’ll be another conversation then.”

He heard Chan let out a small sigh of relief, and then shifted so they were laying next to each other. Chan’s arms immediately moved to hold Minho’s waist- he really liked Minho’s waist for some reason.

“There is one other thing though,” Chan added, “you’ve never let me see you completely nude. Whenever we fool around we don’t get entirely undressed.”

Minho looked over to the side, face warm. Chan had a good point.

“I don’t know...I just feel really exposed,” he replied.

“It’s not as though you’re ugly, you’re the prettiest person I’ve ever seen.”

Minho let out a giggle. “Channie, you’re biased! I can’t trust your opinion.”

“It’s true!” Chan said, giggling as well, “I liked you instantly because you're so good looking!”

Oh, Chan hadn’t mentioned that before. Minho felt himself blush more.

“Really? You liked me right away?”

Chan hugged tighter, shifting slightly so his head was resting on the meaty part of Minho’s shoulder. “Mhm. I did.”

“I-I liked you right away too,” Minho admitted.

“Did you? Guess it was love at first sight. Or- would it be like at first sight?”

“Love at first sight is a fiction trope so yeah, like at first sight.”

“So back to the topic at hand…” Chan said, hugging Minho even tighter and starting to press light kisses against Minho's neck.

Minho felt himself get distracted by the tingly feeling each kiss left on his skin, but he did his best to stay focused.

"R-right. Um. Where were we?" he asked.

"You don't like being naked because you feel exposed," Chan replied.

"Yes. That."

"What if we turn off the lights or stay under the covers? Would that help you feel less exposed?"

"That….that could work actually."

"Maybe next time we fool around we can try it."

"What, being totally naked?"

"Yeah. But only if you're okay with it. We don't have to."

"I'll think about it. Are you going to keep kissing my neck? It's distracting."

"I'm thinking about you naked and it's making me horny and your skin is soft."

"Wha- oh my god." Minho covered his face with his hands, face burning once again.

Chan left a more lingering kiss this time and sucked a little, and Minho let out a small whimper.

"Wait wait we aren't done," Minho continued.

"Aw... okay…" Chan said, pulling away with a slight pout, "so what else did you want to talk about?"

"Well what do you want in the bedroom? Like maybe not kinks, but like...how do I word this…"

"What do I fantasize about maybe?"

"Yes! That!"

"Well you first."

"Okay, there's the thing I already told you and I guess I imagine you doing the same thing….and uh….um…."

"It's okay it's just me, you can say it."

"....I wanna get eaten out."

"Oh, is that all? That's fine I'm willing to try that-"

"And I want to do it in the stacks," Minho interrupted.

"Stacks...like the book stacks? In the library?" 

Minho nodded.

"Won't people see us?" Chan asked.

"No one comes by my little reading spot. Plus, isn't that half the excitement?"

"...alright…."

"That's it. It's your turn."

"Oh! I guess I'd want to try dressing up?"

"Dressing up?"

"In cosplay."

"Oh. That could be fun. Do you want to like, roleplay too?"

"Nah, the costumes alone should do it."

"Anything else?"

"Nah that's pretty much it. Can I go back to kissing your neck now?"

"...yeah okay you can."

"Yay~"

And thus Chan went back to leaving more tingly kisses on Minho’s neck, leaving hickeys occasionally and getting Minho more and more worked up.

The night ended with them swapping handjobs. All in all, a pretty satisfying day.

\---

  
  


The next time that they fooled around, Chan suggested, “should we try it this time? Getting totally undressed.”

Minho hesitated, before he subtly nodded and answered “yeah, let’s try it.”

They both dressed down to just their underwear, and then slid under the covers. Then Minho looked over at Chan, and Chan looked back at Minho.

“You first,” Minho said.

Chan nodded, and slipped off his boxer briefs, dropping them next to his other clothes. 

“Alright, your turn,” he said back.

“Weren’t we going to turn off the lights?” Minho asked

“Oh right, I’ll go do that.”

Chan got out of bed and walked over to the light switch, flipping it off. After a bit of a struggle getting back under the low lighting (it was in the evening, so the sky was dark), he got back under the covers, reaching to the side to turn on the fairy lights that hung over his bed to add some mood lighting.

“Okay,” Minho said, looking determined, and he shuffled about under the blankets, and soon he tugged his underwear out from underneath, tossing it by his clothes, “alright, now I’m naked.”

“What do you wanna do now?”

“I-I don’t know.”

“Wanna just kiss for a while?”

“Sure, sounds good. Kissing is nice.”

Chan leaned forward to kiss Minho, who eagerly kissed back. As they kissed, Chan’s hands wandered about all across Minho’s bare body.

“What kind of body wash do you use?” Chan pulled away to ask.

“Huh?”

“Your skin is so soft, what’s your secret?”

“It’s- it’s this moisturizing stuff, I can show you later.”

“Cool.”

And they went back to kissing, making out rather lazily. The blanket scooted down slightly as they took the time to explore this newly crossed boundary, and Minho didn’t stop to pull it back up, so Chan didn’t stop either. Since they were both now naked, Chan’s dick ended up pressing against Minho’s bare upper thigh, which felt quite wonderful so Chan let out a soft whine. Chan also thought about how it might feel if they were both pressed against each other. Like press their dicks together. That was a thing, right? 

Chan scooted up and pressed their dick together. This time Minho whined. Chan _loved_ it when Minho got whiny, it was _so_ hot.

Minho reached down and held both of their dicks together- or, at least he _tried_ to, but his hands were rather small and couldn't reach all the way around.

Chan let out a giggle, and muttered, “cute, oh my god so cute.”

“Shut up,” Minho said, pouting, “you’re kinda big.”

“You’re not exactly small either. Your dick, not your hands. Those are small.”

Minho smacked Chan’s shoulder. “Shut up! If you’re gonna mock me you could at least help!”

“Yeah, okay I’ll help,” Chan replied, still giggling.

Chan added his hand to the mix, wrapping around the rest of their two cocks. He looked down at the two of them together, and then looked back up at Minho. Minho took his free hand and pulled Chan down by the back of his neck into a kiss, starting to move his hand. Chan moved his hand as well. They both let out moans, muffled by the kissing, and they both kept moving their hands, gradually getting faster as it feels better and better And they continued moaning and whining and whimpering into their kisses, holy fuck this felt _amazing_.

Chan broke away to look down at their dicks again, and honestly looking at Minho's...he wanted to put it in his mouth. Actually…..he wanted to try something else, something new.

“Hey, kitten.”

“Mh...what is it?”

Minho’s eyes were closed, and his head was slightly thrown back a bit, as their hands continued to move and their cocks continued to rub against each other. 

“You know how you mentioned wanting to get eaten out?” Chan asked.

Minho froze and opened his eyes. His pupils had almost completely taken over the iris, and Chan noticed his dick twitch.

“What about it?” he questioned back.

“I wanna try it.”

“Wait- seriously? But I haven't, like, cleaned down there….”

“….are you supposed to do that?”

“Well, yeah, you know what comes out of there.”

Chan grimaced slightly. "Okay good point."

“I can just go do it real quick?”

“Or we could shower together.”

“Oh- I suppose we could- although we'd need the lights on.”

“If you wanna go do it on your own that's fine, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable.” 

Minho thought it over for a moment. HIs thinking face was adorable. As was the rest of him. Minho was adorable.

“I think...it could be good to step a little out of my comfort zone,” Minho said, “so...yeah let's shower together.”

“Okay! To the shower then!” Chan declared.

And off they headed to the room’s small attached bathroom.

“Y’know,” Minho said after they stepped under the hot spray of water, “it seems a little bold that you want to eat me out when you haven't even fingered me yet.”

“Good point….can I?” 

Minho’s face turned a dark shade of pink. “Oh. Uh. Yeah. You can.”

“Awesome,”, Chan replied, grinning, “hey y’know what?”

“What?”

“You have a really beautiful body. I was right, you are a shoujo male love interest, because there’s no way you can be real.”

Minho blushed even darker and lightly shoved Chan with a flustered “shut up!”

Minho had bought a bottle of lube, it was stored in his desk. He stepped out of the shower to go grab it, moving quickly to not lose heat and get water everywhere. Then he hurried back, shivering a little from the cooling water droplets on his body and stepping back under the hot water. Minho opened the lube bottle and poured some onto Chan’s waiting fingers.

Here we go, moment of truth. Chan spread the lube around so his fingers were nice and coated (made sense, that made sense right? It made sense, didn’t want any resistance).

And he was about to reach around but Minho stopped him.

“Wait, I gotta clean it, remember?” he said.

Minho reached over to one of the shelves in the shower stall and picked up something plastic that looked like a droplet. Chan figured that was the enema thing Minho had mentioned before. Minho filled it with water and then reached back to use it. Chan figured while Minho was busy, he could get himself clean, so he grabbed some shampoo and started washing his hair. And then washed Minho’s hair while he was at it. Minho gave him a look, but Chan just smiled at him and gave Minho shampoo cat ears.

After several minutes Minho put the enema back down, and grabbed the lube bottle gain, pouring more lube on Chan’s fingers.

Okay. Moment of truth. For real this time. Chan spread the lube around his fingers like before, then turned Minho around so he could properly see what he was doing. Then he reached forward and pushed a single finger in. Chan wiggled it around. It was an interesting experience. He wondered what it feels like- he should try it on himself sometime. He pushed a second one in and stretched the two apart a bit, which brought out a little whine from Minho.

Oh yeah, he was whining, this was good.

Chan continued moving his fingers, pushing them apart while they were inside. Then Chan pushed a third in, and it was probably good enough for him to shove his tongue inside. So he pulled the fingers out and then dropped down to the floor of the shower. 

He took a moment to just stare at Minho's asshole. It was...kinda pink. Like a little pinker than the rest of his tan skin, although not too much different. Chan leaned forward and latched his mouth on Minho's ass, licking his tongue across the rim. Minho let out a gasp that could be heard above the sound of the water. Thank goodness for university utilities, they were definitely going to be here awhile and the hot water tanks lasted _forever_. Thank goodness each dorm got its own bathroom too. 

Chan dragged his tongue across the rim again, and then wiggled it inside. He began a repetition of licking and pushing in and out with his tongue. 

Minho was letting out a plethora of noises- moans and gasps and whimpers (oh my!) This spurred Chan on, nothing like positive feedback in the form of multiple "fuck!"s in a row! Then those fucks turn into "I'm- Channie I- _haa_ \- I'm getting close-!"

Chan let out a hum of affirmation and that made Minho moan again, and he pushed back against Chan's face with his ass. Chan gave one more and that was what did it. Minho came, his jizz hitting the wall of the shower. Chan pulled away, wiping off the lube that had rubbed off on to his mouth.

“That was fun,” Chan said.

“Mn….yeah, you- good job,” Minho replied, legs shaking.

Minho slowly collapsed to the ground, the spray of water hitting his head and dripping down his face. His face was flushed a deep red and it looks adorable. Chan couldn't help but kiss him, even if it meant his own head got hit with the spray again, his soaking wet curls sagging around his face. 

After a while they stood up again, and Chan grabbed the conditioner. Might as well finish washing up- he even got to use Minho’s skin-softening body wash! As they showered Minho wanted to reciprocate, so Chan got a blowjob, and he threw his head back so sharply as he came that he bonked it against the shower wall.

Minho gave the back of Chan’s head a soft kiss after they were out and dry, saying “there, that’ll help it feel better.” Chan, who was little spooning tonight, turned around in Minho’s hold and gave him a kiss on the lips. Followed by multiple kisses all over his face, which Minho reciprocated right back while letting out those adorable giggles of his. 

…

Chan had shown Minho a lot of things. Outside of One Piece, there were a lot of different anime series that they watched together, across all sorts of sub-genres.They watched animes about magic people, animes about maid cafés, animes about romance, even animes about horror themes (those were Chan’s least favorite...he only showed Minho them because Minho asked). 

But it was so imbalanced! Minho wanted to show Chan some things too!

Which is what brought them here, in Minho’s room, while Minho loaded up the first Twilight movie to play on his laptop.

“This movie kinda sucks,” Chan said, about 10 minutes in.

“I know it does, but shut up it's my guilty pleasure!” Minho complained.

“Also I don’t see the Jacob appeal.”

“That's cuz he barely shows up in this movie. Just wait until we watch the others you'll see. I mean he's not...great ...but he's better than Edward!”

Minho kept stealing glances throughout the movie, making sure Chan was paying attention. He was, but he also looked pretty bored. 

Well. As long as he was making an effort. That was more than enough. He should get Chan to watch Harry Potter next.

As the movie resumed, Chan kept snuggling closer and closer, pressing every inch of his side against Minho. He sure was cuddly tonight.

Then Minho felt light kisses being placed on his shoulder, trailing up to his neck.

“Chan, pay attention to the movie!” he complained.

“I am paying attention.”

“Clearly, you aren’t.”

“I’m paying attention to more important things.”

“Chaaaan!” Minho whined, “if I had to watch your stuff you have to watch mine!”

“Hey, you _wanted_ to watch anime. And we've been spending most of that time fooling around more recently anyways.”

Chan nibbled at Minho’s ear. Minho inhaled sharply. Minho let out a small whine- not an aroused one, but a pouty one.

“Ugh fine,” he relented, “but only a few minutes. This is a stale part anyways.”

Minho turned and kissed Chan fully, hands moving to hold Chan's waist.

“Why does your waist barely exist?” Minho questioned.

“Dunno,” Chan replied, “why is yours so nice and touchable?”

Chan slipped his hands under Minho's shirt to gently hold Minho's waist, hands moving gently over the skin. Minho squirmed a little; he was ticklish. Chan went back to attacking Minho's neck, which got Minho to start moaning softly. His hands moved from Minho's waist up to fondle at his chest and rub his nipples. Minho moaned even louder, eyes fluttering shut.

“Chan you’re- you’re not paying attention,” he mumbled.

“No I am, don’t worry.”

Chan licked up the side of Minho's neck and Minho let out a whine- an aroused one this time. And with a gentle push forward, they were laying back on Minho’s bed (normally they would worry about Minho’s laptop, but he had it sitting on his desk chair so it was out of the way). Chan went back to kissing Minho on the mouth, pushing his shirt up. Minho tugged it off, grabbing Chan’s and pulling it off too. He got so absorbed in Chan, that the movie was suddenly completely forgotten. Why were they even here again? To fool around, right?

Wait maybe they could...could they? Was Minho ready for that? 

Yeah, yeah he was ready.

“Chan...do you think...we could...go all the way?” Minho asked quietly.

“Wait, you mean-? All the way? Really?” Chan replied, eyes going wide.

Minho nodded. “Yeah...I’m ready...if you are.”

Chan’s pants were off before either of them could even register that he was taking them off. He stood up to go grab lube and a condom, but his ankles were still in the pant legs so he tripped, stumbled and fell- which made Minho burst out laughing. Chan got back with the items in hand, and helped Minho get his pants off (having now stepped out of his own).

Chan then practically pounced back onto Minho, and continued kissing him. His enthusiasm is really endearing, and it only solidified Minho’s readiness for this to happen. Holy shit, this was going to happen. They were gonna do it! They were gonna do _it_!

Chan opened the lube and put some on his fingers, and then pushed one into Minho's hole. As he fingered Minho open, Minho focused on giving Chan more and more kisses, letting out moans into his mouth to encourage him that he was doing the right thing. Because boy, was he doing the right thing! He was so focused on the kissing that he didn’t even realize Chan had gotten to four fingers until Chan said “I’m at four fingers, should we…?”

“Yeah,” Minho responded, “I’m ready...you can...yeah.” 

Chan’s hands were visibly shaking as he unwrapped the condom, Minho wasn’t sure if he was nervous or excited. Or both. Probably both. Minho certainly was feeling both. After Chan got it open and rolled it onto himself, he took a deep breath. Minho wondered what was going through his mind. Although, he could hear Chan mutter “okay. It’s fine. You can do this.” and Minho stifled a laugh.

Chan lined himself up, and began to push in very slowly.

Holy. Shit.

Centimeter by centimeter, Chan eased himself all the way inside. Minho closed his eyes, feeling slightly...he wasn’t sure. It was just...a lot.

“Hey are you okay?” Chan asked, looking worried.

“Yeah- I just- I need a second,” Minho answered.

“Okay just let me know when you're like….good. for me to, y'know.”

Minho snorted. “Yeah, I know. Hey, come kiss me. Might help me relax.”

Chan leaned down and kissed Minho sweetly, and Minho threw his arms over Chan's shoulders as he kissed back. After like a minute of them just kissing, Minho could feel himself relax and it wasn’t so overwhelming anymore.

“Okay you can move now," he told Chan.

Chan pulled out, almost all the way and leaving only the tip in, and then slowly pushed back in.

It wasn’t the most sexy kind of sex, it felt sorta awkward and it didn’t feel _bad,_ but it was new and Minho had no clue if they were doing this right. He hoped they were doing this right.

Chan shifted a little, and suddenly he was dragging across Minho’s sweet spot, and Minho moaned _loudly_ as a jolt of pleasure rushed through him.

“Right- right there!” he gasped.

“Right where?”

“Where you are now! Don’t fucking move!”

“Well I kinda have to move-”

“Oh you know what I mean!”

Chan tried to thrust in the same way he did before, and Minho moaned loudly again as he hit the spot again. Now that Minho was getting off, this was seemingly giving Chan more confidence, and he thrusted a bit quicker and a bit harder, still aiming at that spot- Minho's prostate. This experience... it was amazing. It felt magical in a way. It was like Minho could feel every single centimeter of Chan dragging in and out.

“Fuck….feels so good,” Minho moaned.

“Yeah, really good,” Chan agreed, moving faster still.

Chan reached his hand down to stroke Minho's dick and slowed his thrusts down slightly. He also moved his other hand to rub Minho's nipple, giving him as much stimulation as possible.

And boy was Minho getting stimulated, it was so much all at once!

He was getting closer and closer, feeling more and more intense.

Then Chan suddenly came, with a long moan, body going still, which made Minho panic because he was close, he was getting _so_ close Chan couldn’t stop now!

“I’m sorry- I-” Chan stammered.

“Don’t stop, _please_ don’t stop!” Minho whined.

“I don’t know if I can keep going.”

In a split second Chan decided to just suck Minho off, apparently. He quickly pulled out and scooted down Minho’s body, putting Minho's dick all the way in and pushing three fingers inside, immediately digging around for that sweet spot. Once he found it he rubbed against it and sucked hard at the same time.

Boom. Minho came _undone_ and spilled into Chan’s mouth, which Chan happily swallowed. His orgasm was so intense, he literally felt like he was floating for like an entire minute.

Chan pulled his mouth away, rubbing any excess cum off with his arm and then leaning down to give Minho one more sweet kiss.

After a few more minutes of kissing, Minho pulled away.

“That...we….” he whispered, trailing off.

“Yeah…”

“We…..” The sound of Kristen Stewart’s emotionless voice from the laptop speakers cut through Minho’s mind. “We missed the movie! Oh we missed it, damn, I got so distracted because you were- well, you and we-”

Chan burst out laughing. “It's okay we can just rewind it! I promise I do genuinely want to watch it, since you like it so much.”

“Oh true, I guess we can do that. Lemme just…”

Minho crawled over to the laptop and scrolled back to the spot he remembered them watching earlier, the slow bit when Chan had started kissing his neck and got him all worked up in the first place. 

They finished the rest of the movie. This time, without any more distractions.

Well, big ones. Chan paused a couple times because he apparently couldn't help but give Minho a big smooch and tell him that he loved him, which made Minho feel so, _so_ warm.

They didn’t bother getting dressed, and there was something about how they just hung out without clothes on, cuddling up close and watching Minho's guilty pleasure movie. It felt really domestic and Minho was reminded that he was just….unconditionally and irrevocably in love with Chan.

“Seriously though, this movie does kinda suck.”

“Shhh! You promised you wanted to watch it!”

“Yeah I know...and really, is this all we see of the Jacob guy?”

“I told you he shows up more in the later movies, we’ll just have to watch those.”

“Oh, ok.”

…

When Chan got to anime club the next day, the others seemed to pick up on his...changed aura.

“Dude, why do you look like you got laid?” Jisung asked, plopping down on one of the rolling chairs and spinning it around.

“Ah, well…” Chan said, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

All. Hell. Broke. Loose.

The other club members demanded details. Detailed details. They were about to throw a party. One of the otaku squad had sex! That shit _never_ happened!

Chan didn’t want to share much about it, wanting to keep things private. But they threatened to hunt down Minho and ask him, so Chan gave in and told them at least an overview.

“Wait, you’re telling me that you lost your virginity while watching _Twilight_?” Changbin asked, letting out a laugh of disbelief.

“I mean, I wouldn’t say _watching_ , we were kinda distracted. But we did go back and rewatch what we had missed.”

“Disappointed man, you could have at least picked a classic.”

“Well it wasn't super planned! I just wanted to fool around but then Minho said he was ready and I figured 'alright might as well I'm ready too' so…”

“Man, I’m envious,” Jinhyuk said, “where can I find a Minho?”

“I don’t think you can, my Min is one of a kind,” Chan said, sighing dreamily.

Jinhyuk cheekily flicked Chan on the forehead. “C’mon, you know what I mean.”

  
  


Now that they’d had sex, Chan couldn’t help but ask himself: since he topped, did that make him a seme?

No, probably not. He actually had a personality. Most semes were emotionally unavailable and sexually aggressive- overstepping boundaries without getting consent beforehand. Chan would _never_ even _think_ about doing something without double or even triple checking that Minho was okay with it first.

He did have the shoulders though….

But did this make Minho an uke?

...definitely not. Ukes were commonly meek and submissive, shy and easily flustered. Sure, Minho was shy and easily flustered, but Minho wasn’t meek or submissive. Ukes also got pretty shy about sex- Minho did not. Minho was the initiator for 2 out of the 3 steps they jumped up to in their relationship!

Plus, there was always a big height difference, with the uke being much smaller than the seme. Minho was taller than Chan by a centimeter.

This all made Chan relieved- he didn’t want to fall into a potentially harmful stereotype. Sure, BL wasn’t _awful_ , but it wasn’t superb either.

  
  


Now that they’d had sex, there were some new things unlocked in their relationship. The kinky-ish stuff mainly. 

They actually did try fucking in the stacks, in Minho’s little reading corner, since Minho promised no one would walk by.

Except, Minho was _wrong,_ and they had to buy lunch for a week for the poor guy named Hyunjin that walked in on them- while looking for a book for his major- in exchange for not reporting them for public indecency (Hyunjin was a decently nice guy, at least).

It took Minho a while to convince Chan to take things rougher and “raw dog” him the way he wanted, but eventually Chan agreed. And boy was he glad he agreed, it was _awesome_. Minho especially enjoyed it, he liked Chan going in raw so much they flat out stopped using condoms after that. Minho was also so into it that night that Chan had barely orgasmed when Minho raring to go a second round. Chan later passed out from sheer exhaustion.

Chan eventually met Seungmin, who tagged along with Minho to anime club one day. It was an interesting day, because Seungmin saw Jisung, and went “hold on. You’re in my homeroom. You’re the guy that showed me the tentacle shit.”

To which, Jisung turned a bright shade of pink and stuttered, “am-am I? Haha I hardly recognized you! Nice- Nice to see you Seungmin, how are- are you doing today?”

Minho looked back and forth between them, and then looked over at Chan like _‘what kind of gay shit is happening here?’_ Chan just shrugged, he had no clue. But he did have new teasing material- Jisung was _never_ going to live this down.

Gradually, Chan showed Minho even more anime series, even getting him into the classics; like Ranma ½, Evangelion, InuYasha, Cowboy Bebop, etc.

And Minho showed Chan more movie-novel adaptations of his favorite series- Harry Potter, Divergent, Pride and Prejudice, even Tale of Despereaux had a movie. Although he seemed to enjoy spending the following thirty minutes complaining about what the movies left out that the books included. 

"I will never forgive them for not including Peeves. Or showing Dobby working at the castle. Those are crucial parts to the overall plot!"

It was cute, seeing him get all worked up and passionate.

Which led them to now; they were snuggled up as Minho was showing Chan Eclipse, the third Twilight movie. Chan had now seen more of Minho’s beloved Jacob...he wasn’t really impressed. At least Nami wasn’t a whiny little bitch.

They were at the part where Jacob was explaining to Bella how ‘imprinting’ worked, when Chan leaned over and whispered, “y’know if I was a werewolf, I would totally imprint on you.”

Minho raised an eyebrow. “Chan, are you trying to seduce me?”

“Uh...” 

“Because it’s working.”

Before Chan could say anything else, his face was occupied by his adorable bookworm boyfriend kissing the everloving daylights out of him.

Pretty cliché way to end the night but...Chan really liked clichés.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment or a kudos if you liked it!
> 
> Follow me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/goldenjung9497) ([nsfw](https://twitter.com/chancaptainkink))


End file.
